


Blood in the Cut

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 大逃杀第一章已上线





	Blood in the Cut

**Author's Note:**

> 大逃杀第一章已上线

黄仁俊翻身滚进停满老旧车辆的隧道里，随后趴伏在地上捂住嘴，不让自己发出任何声音。

卷着黄沙的风吹过正午的地面，热度烫人。

持续了两分钟的寂静后黄仁俊抬眼观望四周，松了口气站了起来，拍掉背包上的泥土，回头看延伸到尽头的隧洞，黑漆漆的，最远处的光又小又模糊。

应该是没有人。

擦过他耳边的斧头却不是这么认为的。

黄仁俊还没有反应过来是什么飞了过来，身体就比大脑先做出了逃命的选择，稍微踉跄了一下，转身往洞外跑。

直到身后Alpha强硬的信息素侵袭过来，黄仁俊才慢下了一点速度。

停下就会死，跑。

可惜空气的流动比他更快，不出五米，黄仁俊就被恶劣的暴躁的气味包裹了。

熟悉又陌生的。

借着一个侧翻滚保证自己不擦伤，黄仁俊坐在地上，刀从靴子里出来，一个撩花就卷进手中蓄势待发。

追上来的人喘了两口气，金色的头发扎眼的很，在大太阳底下眯着眼睛，一个对视，黄仁俊感觉到惊恐和欣喜同时从脊椎爬上心脏。

“…Mark？”

是李马克。

Alpha易感期的李马克。

李马克对着血红色头发的人愣了一愣，近视的眼睛在试着聚焦。

“仁俊？”

“Mark哥，是我。”

黄仁俊腿软着，但还是努力把小臂抬平，颤抖着举在胸口，刀尖对着李马克的脸。

像互相确认身份的鬣狗，呲牙咧嘴又谨慎小心。

李马克眼睛梭巡着，最后还是主动后退一步，薄荷烟呛人的味道收回去，伸出一只手。

“起来吧。”

他不打算杀掉黄仁俊。

社会秩序崩溃的一开始，Omega就被大量屠杀，有些是暴动中的受害者，有些则死在过于无度的淫欲之下。紧急的保护措施不过就是个真皮项圈，并且带来负面作用，Omega不旦没得到保护，反而更加引人注目。

黄仁俊脖子上也有这么一个。

两人一前一后走回隧道，李马克临时搭了个住所，塑料包装纸做篷，堪堪也盖出一个小床，坐能坐两个人，躺只能躺一个。

人工过滤的水浑浊，但也能喝，李马克给了黄仁俊一个水瓶，黄仁俊也见怪不怪那黄泥般的颜色，看了一眼就往嘴里倒。

李马克盯着他隐没在黑色皮革里的喉结，眼睛在黑暗里看不清什么神色。

李马克大抵是过得很好，有一个固定的住所，刀具枪支整整齐齐，衣物也有能换洗的几件，一个人占据着整个隧道，地势优越，进来的人不可能抢他的位置，也不可能活着出去。

黄仁俊趁着喝水的空档四处看了一遍，庆幸着自己和李马克还有个多年的友谊能做筹码，不然刚才自己就是死了的。

黄仁俊和李马克五岁相识，一起长大，在这场游戏开始之前，甚至还相互照顾着对方的分化。

黄仁俊对李马克了如指掌，即便游戏开始之后什么都变了，李马克会做什么，他还是敢赌的。

但他唯独不知道李马克喜欢自己。

物资稀缺的情况下，就算是一口能喝的水，也是要用东西换的。

李马克等黄仁俊喝水，站起来在自己的领地里走了一圈，然后从一辆锈掉的吉普里找到能用的毯子，在离自己的床不远的地方给黄仁俊打了个地铺，抬起手看表。

两个人的话，可以轮流守夜了。

“谢了。”

李马克直起身子的时候黄仁俊把瓶子还给他，袖口擦了擦嘴角，看了一眼刚成型的小床位。

“别铺了，我坐一会儿就走。”

李马克看他一眼。

“没事，让你睡一晚，正好轮流守夜，更安全。”

黄仁俊“哦”了一声，没了下文。

“你从哪里过来的？”

黄仁俊抬头确认李马克是在说话，那人回看自己，他只好回答：

“学校那边。”

“杀了几个人了？”

问题刁钻，黄仁俊摸着下巴思考了一会儿，做实说话：“不知道，有些打伤了，不知道最后死没死。”

“你呢？”

李马克指了指墙上的刻痕：“都在那儿了。”

黄仁俊顺着他的指尖看过去，他的十字架项链也一并挂在那个位置。

差点忘了这家伙是基督教徒。

可怜的家伙，连杀个人都要替对方祷告。

“一路上还碰见过其他熟人吗？”

“有，同学啊什么的。”

李马克盯向他，眼神问着“哪些同学”。

“就…Jeno啊，也碰到过楷灿，他胳膊还受伤了，我还给他包扎了一下，不过匆匆见了一面，他就往反方向走了。”

“我弄的。”

“啊？”

“我俩碰上了，他想杀了我，被我用刀划了右臂。”

黄仁俊在心里自己给了自己一巴掌。

“李帝努呢？”

“不知道，我只是远远看见了他银色的头发，然后他就消失在废墟里了。”

黄仁俊骗了李马克，李帝努不仅和他碰了面，还差点睡了他。

就在以前学校的科学馆里头。

当时气氛不太好，黄仁俊刚挺过发情期，整层楼都是他的味道，李帝努寻过来的时候他刚重新换了身衣服。本意是老同学叙旧，李帝努虚虚拢着他的脖子就要欺身上来，黄仁俊好不容易找回了神志，一拳撂在李帝努肚子上拔腿就跑。李帝努最后也没追来，可能也算放他一条生路吧。

双方都太心软了。

但李马克不心软。

黄仁俊悄悄数了数李马克刻下的条条杠杠，五个一组，竟然能占小半面墙。

也许还没算上像李楷灿这样被弄伤的。

李马克任由黄仁俊眼睛大胆地滴溜溜四处打量，他有着绝对优势，无论黄仁俊做什么，他都能确保自己万无一失。

李马克和李帝努一样，都是极具实力的Alpha。人群互相残杀到现在，能留下来的基本上都是年轻人，要么是体质过硬的，要么是脑袋灵光的，李马克两样都占了。

“我明早太阳升起就走。”

“不留点东西报答我？”

黄仁俊嗤笑，站起来拍拍裤腿，发黄的工装裤抖掉一层沙。

“干什么，你要我留宿的。”

李马克倔起来了。

“你喝了我的水。”

他从小就这样。

黄仁俊见多了李马克耍赖装懵，小时候也是，为了和自己玩，啥都干得出来，脾气一拧就是好长时间，最后黄仁俊都会放下脾气去哄他。

长大了也没多少变化。

“说吧，你缺啥。”

黄仁俊故意问的，毕竟李马克这一看就是什么都不缺。

“我易感期。”

李马克脸上摆明了写着“你闻不到吗”。

黄仁俊突然哽住了。

李马克的意思很明白了，他易感期，易感期需要Omega，隧道外一片天地黄沙，黄仁俊是个Omega。

他黄仁俊又不是老鸨，能随便出去给李马克抓个Omega回来？

李马克想要黄仁俊。

“李马克你不要得寸进尺。”

来了来了，这小孩生气了。

李马克弯起眼睛笑，抱着胳膊站在那里：“我没有啊，你还没给我寸呢我怎么进尺。”

黄仁俊给了他一个气恼的白眼，弯腰去拿自己的包：

“行，我滚，我滚还不行么。”

转身还没走出两步，李马克他人和他的信息素一起靠过来，一起的还有铁制品的咔啦一声。

李马克把黄仁俊的左手铐在了自己床角。

“李马克！”

“都山穷水尽了，就不能发泄一下原始欲望吗？”

黄仁俊眼里烧着愤怒，但身体比他的脑子脆弱，他动弹不得。

李马克也没着急，他从医药箱里兑了一管溶解抑制剂的药，扎在黄仁俊脖子上，然后看着时间坐下来开始等。

也不过三小时而已，他不缺这个时间。

黄仁俊身体是动不了，嘴还是能动的，三个小时，他骂李马克就没带停的。

李马克早就免疫了，黄仁俊纵使嘴毒，身子却也逐渐绵软下去，到最后不过是哼哼唧唧的一副样子，反而有些可爱。

隧道外过了太阳最毒辣的时间。

黄仁俊很好闻，一股木槿花混合着枫糖浆一样的甜味，让李马克恍惚之间有点想家，脑子里是加拿大看不到边的层层云和蓝天，思维飘忽不清，过了会儿才回过神，站在那里像个木桩一样愣了半天，黄仁俊看他那样竟然还大着胆子笑了一声。

“笑什么？”

李马克眼睛斜着看他，黄仁俊被他泛着淡色的瞳孔锁住，笑声卡在了喉咙里。

他很久以前就发现了，李马克的瞳孔比普通亚洲人的颜色更浅。

很像猫科动物，很烈性。

也很可怕。

黄仁俊当然不会说自己害怕。

“李马克你要是敢过来你就……”

“死了”两个字都没出来，黄仁俊就发不出声了。

李马克的手捂住他的嘴，利索地脱掉他的冲锋衣，然后是裤子，然后是吸汗的衬衣，在此期间，手指连一个喘息的缝隙都不给黄仁俊留。

黄仁俊心脏惊慌的颤抖起来。

李马克比李帝努还更坚定的要他。

一只手动作也照样迅速，李马克好心掀掉遮盖的塑料篷，把黄仁俊放倒在床上脱了个精光，全身上下就剩他脖子上的项圈，和一双穿到掉色的短帮靴。

比一丝不挂还要色情。

黄仁俊头都要拧断了也挣不开李马克的手，呼吸越来越急促，鼻尖喷洒的气息全打在李马克的虎口，热度烫的他自己都焦灼。

他跑不掉了。

李马克先前那浓烈的信息素味儿又铺天盖地的袭来，黄仁俊以前也闻过，当时没有现在这么野。

李马克的信息素味道变了。

薄荷味的爆珠烟，黄仁俊在酒吧闻过，别人给他抽的。不仅呛，还凉丝丝的，浑身上下跟涂了风油精一样，胃里有一团冰冷的火在烧，相当奇怪。

李马克就是这种味道。

让人眩晕，也让人清醒。

李马克的鼻子凑近了黄仁俊被项圈盖住的腺体，味道变得浓郁了，就像摆盘好了的菜品，可以送进嘴里品尝了。

黄仁俊脑子里最后一个想法就是，李马克是变态。

Omega情动了是会有生理反应，可是不代表一个Omega就能没有扩张的做了。李马克没考虑那么多，易感期的Alpha本就暴躁又极具占有欲，那根用了很多年的皮带咔哒一声，李马克大约只是腹肌稍稍发力，就整根埋入黄仁俊紧窄的身体里。

像喝水流入了气管，黄仁俊呛到了。

他连恋爱都没谈过，正常的生活都没过多少年，就这样直接被人提枪办了。

李马克还算有良心，把他放倒在自己那几块布拼凑起来的枕头上，背不至于让隧道的石头墙刮破了皮，进去之后停在哪儿不动，不知道是惊讶还是舒爽，嘴里琢磨半天放出一句“fuck”。

黄仁俊被他的味道和那陌生的东西弄得气急败坏，脑子里还有点清醒，手用力掐李马克胳膊，掐到的都是衣服，更气，一边眼圈发红一边嗯嗯呜呜地骂他。

李马克手握着他的腰，眼睛盯着他没有被晒伤过的那些皮肤，白得像玉，李马克一只手张开拢着，不敢用力摁，惶惶之中甚至怕一用力就摁碎了，抽插刚开始一些，黄仁俊的嘴在他的手心里动，热的，舌尖濡湿了他的皮肤，似乎是在说脏话。

李马克眼里又装着笑意，甚是自得，信息素四处扩散着，像空气里隐藏的手，抚摸过黄仁俊裸露的皮肤，那种薄荷假意的清凉把黄仁俊闷出的汗拂掉，其实也只是让他更觉得燥热。

还是夏天，还是午后，黄仁俊觉得自己要变成一条湿滑黏腻的沙丁鱼。

身上的Alpha挺动得规律，黄仁俊慢慢得发不出声说话，嘴里的气息也敛了，鼻子好歹没被捂着，只是呼吸，偶尔带上嘴里一点细碎的呻吟，右手在床单上毫无目的地乱抓，左手铐着无处可去，只好抓紧了那根铁管，随着李马克的动作轻微摇晃。

食髓知味才是最恐怖的。

信息素像个气味炸弹一样，两相追逐着融合成一团，李马克标记不了他，Alpha的本能急躁得像只见了红布的西班牙斗牛，只顾着横冲直撞，还霸道地捂着他的嘴不让他出声，黄仁俊眼泪都被逼出来，一边轻轻喘息一边泪水晕染在布片上。

一点儿不干净。

都是逃生的人谁还管他干不干净，李马克无所谓这张床自己夜里还要躺，借着洞外刺眼的阳光打量黄仁俊，看他似乎除了头发变了颜色，其他的都没什么区别。

还是和以前一样好看。

想要了黄仁俊的念头从分化之前就有了，李马克的眼睛早早地就开始流连黄仁俊纤瘦漂亮的身体，他在自己面前脱衣服，换上运动服，五分钟的光景，他能回忆好几个夜晚。

黄仁俊比他小一岁，骨架却看起来小个好几年的，瘦得李马克一扎长度就能丈量他的腰，但他现在可以用嘴。

皮带拿来堵嘴真的不是什么恶趣味，李马克像玩情趣游戏一样给他在脑袋后面扣住，黄仁俊松软着身体虚虚踹他一脚权当反抗，然后就唾液流着，也任他摆布。

有哪个Omega不会屈服于暴戾又诱惑的信息素？

他的后穴记住了这个直接登堂入室的客人，热情的第二次反应挤压着李马克的神经，李马克俯下身子亲吻他的大腿，一路往上游走，吻痕很认真地留下，牙齿很小心地撕扯蹂躏，力道和行为不成正比。

李马克恍惚见就想起父母以前让他背的那些单词，有什么delinquency，说是“行为不良”，当时他还调笑“这个词谁会用啊”，现在就完完全全可以套牢在自己身上。

他像在发泄，又像在抒情，两者都是情绪的倾倒，他把不同的方式揉在一起使用了去。

黄仁俊眼睛浑浊着，低低哭泣，被他顶得弓着背把牙印留在皮带上，喉结在项圈下痛苦地滑动。

李马克看得不真切，眼前世界好像是红的，和黄仁俊皮肤上玉石里绽开的红梅一样红，他真的在哭吗？

两只手握紧了黄仁俊的腰往深处操弄，李马克不想考虑身下的人到底有什么事后感想，他的易感期已经来了好几天，眼前是暗恋了许久的人，一个香甜的好闻的Omega，他脑子里塞不进别的东西。

那个项圈真他妈的碍眼。

李马克终于感觉到一个隐秘的更加柔软的地方时黄仁俊膝盖顶起来撞上了他的肋骨，白嫩的皮肤磨在留着沙土的外套上立刻红起来，李马克吃痛，表情不太好看，握住他抬起来的那条腿往前推了推，压上他刚刚反应激烈的点。

“生殖腔在这儿？eh？想我操进去吗？”

人变得原始粗暴了，连语言都要回归母语，李马克英语一连串的冒，黄仁俊的脑子没有力气当翻译，嘴里呜咽，自由的那只手连连轻拍着李马克的胳膊，像在求饶又像在催促，整个人哭得泣不成声。

他很痛，因为不处在发情期而紧闭着生殖腔不可能主动迎接不速之客，如果李马克强制性地操进去，他多半会被做昏过去。

李马克可不管他痛不痛。

标记的本能催促着他赶紧继续，李马克嘴唇落下去亲吻了黄仁俊因为疼痛而更加明显绷紧的锁骨，舌头略过凹陷的地方，小小的三角区域估计都能拿来养金鱼，被李马克留下一排斑驳的红印。

黄仁俊受不了皮肤上那烫人的温度，瑟缩着颤抖着企图逃离李马克的嘴唇，李马克直接掐一把他的腰，惹得人活像触电一般痉挛，眼泪成串的流，连秀气的阴茎都跟着痛苦得抽搐。

李马克才反应过来他倒是忽视了下面这个可以玩弄的小东西。

手指整个裹上小巧的玉茎，李马克有力道地揉捏撸动，黄仁俊嘶嘶抽气，被他照顾地两眼发黑，可是后穴里直接又剧烈的痛感还是在神经里用力刺激他，烧断了他脑子里的保险丝，他在怀疑自己到哪一个瞬间会直接断片儿。

隧道外起风，吹起来像号角，黄仁俊耳朵里除了李马克好听的低沉的喘息就是空气高速卷起滑过的悲鸣，手指抓紧了李马克的外套，扯得他领子都歪在一边，嘴里直接开始喊“疼”。

皮带勒着他红肿的嘴角，他说不出成型的一个词。

可是好疼，真的好疼。

李马克是铁了心要操开他的腔口，初生牛犊似的毛躁磨在他脆弱的内皮肤上，苦不堪言，却又被性刺激一阵阵酥麻着头皮，黄仁俊头一次感觉到什么叫情感五味杂陈。

他痛的想杀人，爽的想尖叫，又想逃命，又想被标记，又觉得饥饿，又被撑得肚子发涨，又想回家，又想远走高飞，去海关，出国，离开这个恶魔之地。

李马克最终还是扯回一点清明神智，手指摸上黄仁俊的脸，腰部的挺动慢了些，揩掉他扑簌簌的眼泪，躲开了那一处最痛的地方。

“想射吗？”

黄仁俊哽咽着点头，他的命根子还被李马克堵着呢。

下一秒李马克就松了手。

释放的快感敌得过千万痛苦，黄仁俊觉得肺里缺氧，死命呼吸着，鼻子都不太够用，被李马克极富技巧地拆下皮带，才大口的往气管里送并不干净的空气。

像刚出生的婴儿一样渴求这最普通的东西。

李马克退出来射在他腿上，还挺矫情，压着他离得老近，故意一点不留的抹在他身体上，怕弄脏自己的床。

黄仁俊缓了半分钟找回离家出走的语言系统，开口就是骂：

“咋的，我还成了你的餐巾纸了？”

李马克不屑地乜他一眼，一块还算干净地布丢他脸上，上面的黑蓝色格子都显得扎眼：

“往里走有个桶，可以泡进去洗澡。”

裤子拉链一拉，人模狗样的很。

“我操你妈！手铐也不解开，你信不信我解手都解你床上？”

“没钥匙，自己撬。”

“李敏亨！你让我下次见你！”

李马克头也不回往外走，太阳依稀要落山。

他需要一听啤酒。

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
